


上帝大错特错

by Realdian



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 不，老蛇，其实是你自己非要用你屁股强奸那什么亚兹拉斐尔，人家啥也没干。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯搞蛇，应该是all蛇（？）但大部分ac因为我也不知道还有谁能顺理成章地把他搞得死去活来还让他生蛋。  
> 能从文前看出来这篇文有多俗了吗  
> 而且好ooc 尤其是天使

问题一：克劳利和多少摇滚明星合照过？问题二：克劳利上过他们其中多少人的床？问题三：多少人上克劳利的车并不是为了让他载一程？  
克劳利渴求性并非出于人类的相似诉求，简单来说——他只是无聊。多么无趣的世界！重复而相似的一天又一天！他拼劲全力跳入一个又一个新奇的事件中，有时为了搞好工作，更多时候单纯为了消磨时间。恶魔是很容易无聊的，所以地狱才会有多彩的活动，而不像天堂只是栋洁白的写字楼，说真的，他们一千年都不举行一次转椅竞速赛，如此无聊的存在还能与地狱对抗千年，也真算个奇迹了。  
为了缓解提到天堂让这个段落陷入无趣陷阱的危机，让我们回到性上面来。克劳利在一个特定的历史时期后不得不基本上放弃与人类，普通人类的纠葛，原因很复杂，归根结底是他们的想象能量太少了，而克劳利本身也厌倦了一次次说服床伴让他不要摘下墨镜以免造成对方的永久心因性阳痿，六十年代还曾经有姑娘夸过他的眼睛，今天就成了人人趋而避之的凶兆，人类在退化，怪不得撒旦要开启末日。可惜了，他觉得人类挺有趣，他们中的很多人会在特殊场合下把自己的欲望展露得一览无余。克劳利常半夜上酒吧杀时间（不睡觉是恶魔特权，其实天使也一样，但有些天使希望自己更像人类些，毕竟是在人间。），有多少人在盯着他看他心里一清二楚，这也算业绩，只是不太方便写进报告里，多少有些掉价。不过这件事哈斯塔是知道的，他和克劳利说如果你不想要那么多人摸你屁股你就别走成那样。克劳利回复说我是蛇，我只会这样走路。他甚至为了好玩去俱乐部里跳过舞，这是他们和天使的又一个小区别，理应好好利用，穿成人类眼中“恶魔”的克劳利会把整个场子的气氛炒热，也会装作顺从地被人拉去厕所隔间，更多时候则是看人类为他打起来，然后照样凌晨一个人回住处照看室内绿植，在浴室里小小安慰一下自己。全凭他心情。  
他不知道天使了不了解他的多彩生活，或者说他不在意。反正就算乱搞过了整个八十年代他也能照样活蹦乱跳，多给地狱送批信徒，最后都是别人怕他。业余生活中的小插曲并不在他俩的深交范围之内，亚兹拉斐尔收集原版书，克劳利收集漂亮男孩女孩和漂亮绿植，此处有物化凡人之嫌，但鉴于克劳利十恶不赦，这点小恶姑且请各位忽略不计。十恶不赦是接下来要讲到的话题，唉，他诱惑一位天使。这个故事没有变成悲剧的唯一原因是天使没那么好，恶魔也没那么坏，哦，也许唠叨修女团的修女也帮了忙。  
克劳利算不上预谋已久，更像临时起意。他俩商量好对策后就去了恶魔的房间，乖乖，装修完全是地狱极简风格，但收拾得更干净些。亚兹拉斐尔想到自己走一步碰倒一摞书的屋子，暗暗把一切归罪于自己那冗长的文书，“行个奇迹”，是翅膀也是枷锁。天使看着克劳利窝到那把漂亮椅子上休息，还在为他会不会突然变回蛇的模样而紧张，幸好没有，他只是把墨镜摘下来扔到桌面上，翘起腿也扔在桌面上，然后打了个响指，桌边多出了一把相同的椅子。  
亚兹拉斐尔就要不要坐在这把邪恶的椅子上进行了激烈的思想斗争。  
“不坐拉倒。”  
亚兹拉斐尔小心翼翼地坐在了椅子的前三分之一。两人陷入了沉默，屋内只余盆栽的嗡响，恶魔显然无聊透了，谁知道他平时回家的第一件事是不是开始大放I want to break free，天使也许破坏了他的小日子。亚兹拉斐尔觉得自己应该说点什么：  
“克劳利，你就当我不在这。”  
对方愣了一下，转过头眯起眼睛看他，亚兹拉斐尔不得不承认克劳利的眼睛是宝石一双，尽管这不符合常理。“你说的。”克劳利起身走开了，硬鞋底敲在地面上，恶魔家里可没有棉拖鞋。

距克劳利走进那间浴室已经过了一小时，除了前十分钟传出水声（克劳利大概是放满了他的浴缸），后来都一片安静。（或者不是完全安静，但恶魔命令他的盆栽们给他打了掩护。）亚兹拉斐尔却一无所知，完全不明白为什么克劳利一头钻进去就没出来过，兜兜转转最后他想起了那个格纹保温杯，克劳利，坏恶魔！亚兹拉斐尔赶忙冲向那扇门，企图证明他的朋友还好好的，没有化成一滩。  
可惜克劳利的确是化成了一滩。谁设计的格局，要把浴缸摆在那么显眼的地方？亚兹拉斐尔能看见全部的克劳利，从他分叉的舌头到穿着黑色小腿袜，搭在浴缸外的腿；从他因为满足眯成缝的眼睛，到他给自己插进去的性玩具，或者说，替代品。  
克劳利一根手指头也没动，把这个尴尬场面形成的罪全推到天使身上：“我以为你说当你不在那是当真的，你咋在我家里乱跑。”  
“我怕你拿圣水要去死！”亚兹拉斐尔闭上眼睛，然而他们俩都清楚，天使的眼皮没有任何实质性作用，他什么时候都看得见。  
克劳利嘶嘶地笑着，亚兹拉斐尔僵硬地转身准备带上门，恶蛇在他背后发话了：“天使，你的身体有没有性征？”  
“什么？”  
“我说，要是上面发给你的这形体和我想象的一样有根屌，你就赶紧走过来操我，要是没有，你就赶紧走过来用玩具搞我，我可等不了太久。还有，不准用传教士式。”克鲁利这样说的时候，完全忘了自己等过的六千年。

天使跨入浴缸，水位下降了一些，现在将将没过两人的腰，克劳利先前在里面扭了那么久，水全都晃到了地上。亚兹拉斐尔搞他的时候克劳利还是没法改掉自己的习惯，你知道，他一直以来都很吵的，尤其是在指导一位笨手笨脚的天使怎么把恶魔操开的时候他几乎用上自己全部的力气喊着，喊不连续的句子，外加夸赞和呻吟，克劳利怀疑他喊得天堂和地狱都听见了，额，至少室内绿植肯定听见了，只不过到达天堂的句子会进行贴心又精准的消音，他本想就此嘲笑上面的老伙计们，但因为亚兹拉斐尔的阴茎还在他屁股里，他把刻薄句子憋在了嗓子里，恶魔一般比较务实，注重当下，他转而攻击面前的天使。  
“亚兹拉斐尔，你没有抵挡住诱惑，太坏了。我说了不要传教士式，这很普通且让我羞耻，我讨厌普通。你怎么就不肯让我骑你？”他攀在他耳边说。  
“我以为你不喜欢骑马呢。”  
“对对对，大圣人，太贴心了，那你能不能别抱我这么紧？”虽然克劳利这么要求着，他自己的手臂却更缠紧了亚兹拉斐尔的脖子，没办法，他腿软得很，几乎要变回爬行动物。  
“我以为那样你会好受些。”至少亚兹拉斐尔真的是这么想的，浴缸里很挤嘛，天使的本性就是想人所想，但克鲁利一点也不希望他太关心自己，那就让这个夜晚有些无趣了。  
“我不需要好受，我在硫磺里泡习惯了。”他早就把自己搞得全身上下湿透，精神极度紧绷，这项已经有些平淡的娱乐今天终于产生了质的飞跃，克劳利的脸颊上都偶尔浮现出鳞片，要是亚兹拉斐尔还有闲功夫问他为什么，他一定要大声回答说：爽的。天使听到了肯定会脸红，可能还会停下来不知所措，这时他就可以趁机占据主动权——说实话亚兹拉斐尔不算个特别聪明的学生，克劳利还是希望他能让自己骑一骑。可惜天使没给他这个机会，克劳利真正想要阻止的事不可挽回地发生后，他们坐在浴缸里休息，面对着面，恶魔的腿搭在天使手臂上，克劳利穿着袜子，亚兹拉斐尔系着他的格纹领结，这是他们与乐园中亚当夏娃的唯一区别。他们现在可能就会在浴缸里睡着，但是以后，克劳利想，我要多干几次这种事。

亚兹拉斐尔惊讶地看着克劳利端着一盘食物走过来——扭过来，说真的他今天走路比之前更容易左脚绊右脚了。“我都不知道你还会做饭。”  
克劳利只是耸耸肩。他觉得自己有点惨，哪还有被操得腿软的人早上爬起来做饭的道理？但是亚兹拉斐尔什么也不知道。  
亚兹拉斐尔射他里面了，他之前从来没有忧虑过这个问题，可这次不一样，一位天使。克劳利暂时决定要是他真生了个蛋，就在下一次的早晨炒给亚兹拉斐尔吃。


	2. 老蛇孵蛋

亚兹拉斐尔给他打电话的时候（当然，是用书店里陈旧过时的座机），克鲁利刚刚窝到他几乎没什么用途的床上，下了两枚蛋。这出乎意料，天使更加想不到他的（其实怎么能算是他的，不过是上面发的身体自带的）精液能让一位十恶不赦的恶魔痛苦至此。克鲁利扭成了蛇形——到最后他确实变回了蛇形，吐着信子，把自己最薄弱的肚皮和颈部都挺在外面，两枚蛋不一定意味着两个生命，但妈的，孩子，克鲁利想起了自己做保姆那段时光，难道他还得费心去教育自己的孩子？这世上随便哪个孩子都比小沃洛克好教，在这点上他和亚兹拉斐尔达成了共识，可惜在生蛋这事上他们还没来得及。于是他先把不可言喻的恩赐（此处插入克鲁利B开头的脏话）放置在——藏在他漂亮的绿植丛中，哪盆盆栽最爱说闲话他一清二楚，它们曾经讨论过这位主人究竟有多饥渴，或者说有多希望那“白头发的和蔼先生”能常常过来做客，顺便——顺便和他上个床什么的，但它们也看不透克鲁利的真实意图，毕竟只是盆栽。克鲁利假装没听见这些谈论。他化为人形，赤身裸体，仍旧改不掉地扭着胯走到电话答录机旁，听亚兹拉斐尔的留言。亚兹拉斐尔说今天晚上八点在秘密接头点五碰头，但他们根本没有秘密接头点五，或者他忘光了，所以克鲁利拿起他的移动电话（触屏的，带有人脸识别）打给天使，亚兹拉斐尔以非超自然生物的速度接起来了，就像他一直坐在电话机旁边等待，手中的书一个字也没看进去。亚兹拉斐尔，我希望你现在就能到我屋子里来，我有事要和你说。为了防止自己像个莫名其妙被搞大了肚子的失足少女，他又恶狠狠地说到我浴缸里来，到我床上来。挂了电话克鲁利才觉得这话有点过分，可他真的又开始湿了，再过一会儿他确信自己就会像个水龙头。这个状态可不适合和孩子呆在一起，但他还是爬进绿植丛中，用身体圈住两个麻烦，尾巴挡开想要过来瞅一眼的叶片。亚兹拉斐尔很可能被我吓跑了，他可悲地想，但我现在真想要他。他也许不喜欢蛋，你看他都不愿意让那只鸽子活着，这些手握麻烦的天使啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始，这是一篇孵蛋文学，不知道为什么最后既没有蛋，也没有孵。
> 
> 事实上我想搞的是抹布老蛇，或者站街老蛇，但是后者太容易ooc，我笔力不够只敢小小尝试，前者则是发现你好兆头根本没什么top可找（。）难道只能走上路人抹布的道路吗（？）或者给同事们搞一下好像也不错（。）


End file.
